Itself
by ConB
Summary: ...


**I**

Raindrops fell to the window, making sound as it collected, and I, in the midst of this, watched. The blurry reflection displayed my sorrow filled eyes, my dark violet pupils decorated by misery. The time was 1 **AM**, but I wasn't tired. I was alone, arms folded, holding each other attempting to shield each other from the slight cold draft. Breathing a heavy sigh, I shifted to my round bed that was still unmade from the morning before. Plopping down my back on the sheets, I covered my shoulders with the blankets. I closed my eyes, not trying to sleep, but to mellow out my depressed mood, and failed miserably. I rose, blanket still at each hand, and took a quick glance out of the sill. It was still pouring.

Throwing off the blankets, I walked solemnly to the door, small creaks with every step. The door opened with me passing through it, to see the hallway empty to my consideration. As I entered the kitchen, I switched the lights on and headed for the cupboard for a cup. After I grabbed this, I turned the faucet knob on, belonging to the sink under the shelf, and let the water fill halfway to the top, and stopped.

The weather matched my mood almost too perfectly, thunder claspedthe sky asI headed back to my room, glass still at hand. As soon as I opened the door, I automatically turned the switch off, facing utter darkness except the light from the window. Slowly, I walked to the bedside table, andfinished the last gulp of water, and set it down on the dresser, next to my mirror. I stopped, looking at it,

_My mirror…is my only escape…_

Timid reminded softly,

_Perhaps, some meditation could not hurt anything…_

"Damn..." I cursed to myself, rubbing my eyes repeatedly. I had no idea what to do, and my emotions started to take over...

_It **will **work...just try..._

Timid begged woefully, I conceded...smoothing out my violet hair.

I picked the item up, running my empty palm against the surface, feeling a glow vibrate softly. A red glow seeped out, grasping my wrist. The energy cloud surrounded my body, arms to toes, engulfing every piece of clothing and skin I had. A whoosh was heard around me, wind picking up fast. All paper and small objects began to clutter everywhere; I started to float inside. The loud noises then stopped, along with the red circling of mist; When everything dispersed, I came to see the recognizable scenery, a dark red sky, clouded. Rock formations lingered freely in the sky, and all was calm. Nevermore was perhaps the only thing to help me relax…maybe forever.

Letting go off yet another sigh, I levitated shortly to the sky, legs folded in a relaxed position, and fingers reaching out forward, only my thumb finger next to it, had formed a small ring. I closed my eyes, and started my chant…

"Azera, Metrion, Zynthos…"

_Nothing seemed more peaceful…_

"Azera, Metrion, Zynthos…"

_I was almost home now…_

"Azera, Metrion, Zynthos…"

**

* * *

**

_Far away from the tower, lies a person, somewhat studying the morning sunrise as it happens…_

The evening crept on slowly, almost finished with the sun rising; shades of bright yellow and peach orange shined marvelously upon the hilltops nearby. My fingers dangled at my side, wet from the rain beforehand. My eyes studied the nature's scene, choosing words to fit a rhyme in my mind. Normally, I would have been meditating peacefully on the rooftops of the metropolis, but I chose not to, seeing as that the noises would have disrupted my session, and that the fumes from below would be seemingly unpleasant to breathe in. My dark blue eyes twittered slightly as a breeze swept up the leaves on the wet autumn ground. I brought the ends of my cloak to my chest with my clenched fists, the weather growing colder.

I thought I would enjoy the beautiful show of dancing leaves, and rising colors, but I still had an empty feeling pitted deep inside my stomach. I was alone, as usual. No animal seemed to stir, above or below. I spent my whole life on this Earth a lone one, but now, it seemed that I wanted more.

_More?..._

My mind repeated,

_Where can there be **more**?..._

I shut my eyelids, clasping up my hands wearily. Trying to push away these thoughts, I took a step away from the brisk happening, and headed far away to the small beaches.

_Maybe there isn't more…maybe it shouldn't…_

The birds ahead, now awoken cried out as a morning ritual, and flew away scattering high to the skies above. How I longed to be like them. Knowing that there was someone to look to, someone to know, someone to commerce between,

_Someone to love…_

* * *


End file.
